<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Thirds by FireSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524062">Two Thirds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul'>FireSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, post 5x15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zari knows her brother isn't ok, she's just waiting for the best time to talk to him about it.</p><p>It should be noted that Zari is also very much not ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Thirds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behrad is not ok.</p><p>How does Zari know this? Because Behrad does not obsess.</p><p>Behrad is quite possibly the most laid back person she has ever met. He does not stay in a library until 4:00 in the morning until he crashes with his face in a book about temporal physics. He does not hole up in the lab for hours and cross wires that amount to nothing but a burst of sparks or flames. He doesn’t exist off of coffee, he doesn’t snap at Gidget to leave him alone, and he doesn’t allow his video games to collect dust. Behrad does not do these things. If he does, then something is seriously wrong.</p><p>Something is seriously wrong.</p><p>She lets it go for a few days. She doesn’t want to, but she knows it’s for the best. The longer he goes on like this the more burnt out he will get, and the more burnt out he is when she confronts him about his behavior the less energy he will have to fight her. So she waits a few days, keeps one eye on him and the other focused on helping the team find Sara, and then after midnight on the fourth day when she catches her brother leaving the galley with a steaming mug of black coffee already pressed to his lips she decides the time to intervene has come. She waits long enough that he has time to get back to the lab before she follows his path, and when she arrives in the room he’s been spending far too much time in lately she instantly scrunches her nose at the smell of fading smoke.</p><p>“Wat’cha working on?” She asks, and the fact that he’s alert enough to look over his shoulder at her is actually a surprise.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, nothing.” He mutters and turns back to whatever it is he’s hunched over.</p><p>Yeah, it’s not nothing.</p><p>She steps around him and looks, and see he has a tablet and is searching deep through Gideon’s database, looking at everything the Legends have ever interacted with.</p><p>Her heart clenches and sinks.</p><p>“Behrad…”</p><p>“I have to save her.”</p><p>She closes her eyes. She’s known from the start of his unhinged behavior that’s what it’s been about.</p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p>“I have to!”</p><p>She jumps, and he breathes out short and quick.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mutters, his eyes turning back down to his tablet. “It’s just… I have to.”</p><p>She doesn’t tell him again that he can’t, not yet anyway. Instead she stands beside him quietly with a hand on his shoulder, her fingers massaging lightly into his flesh.</p><p>“She had a life, Z.” He says, finally looking up but not at her. Instead his gaze is set out ahead, distant, almost like he is imagining before him the other version of her working on something across the room.</p><p>“The other totem masters… They got to live their lives. They grew pretty old, or really old, and they… They lived. That’s the point, they lived before they were put into the totem.”</p><p>She still doesn’t say anything. Instead she increases the pressure of her fingers by a hair, moving them a little faster, silently encouraging Behrad to continue.</p><p>“Zari shouldn’t be in there.” He says with a shake of his head, “She spent her whole life running and fighting, and that was before she even had the totem. Then she became a Legend and…”</p><p>He shutters, and she snakes her hand around his back and to his other shoulder, squeezing and pulling him into her side.</p><p>“I know.” She mutters as he leans his head against her ribs and starts to soak her blouse with his tears. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>He shakes his head against her and keeps crying. She has to swallow back some of her own tears, but with a shudder one of them falls and drops into his hair. She knows he can’t possibly feel it, but the shiver of her body he certainly can, and so he pushes himself off her and wipes his eyes.</p><p>“I have to save her.”</p><p>She frowns, and instead of pulling him back to her she lets him refocus on his tablet and then she squats down so she’s at equal height with him on his stool.</p><p>“Behrad look at me.” She instructs, and it takes him a moment but he does, with red and puffy eyes. “You can’t.”</p><p>He sniffles, his bloodshot eyes stare deep into hers and his lip quivers violently before he speaks.</p><p>“I have to find a way.” He’s almost pleading with her. “She… She saved me, twice. She… She deserves to live Z.”</p><p>She nods, more tears breaking through her resolve and a choked sob claws its way up out of her chest.</p><p>“She does.” She agrees, “But we all saw what happens when she’s out of the totem. The timeline tries to set. You die.” She reaches out and lays a hand on his cheek. “She could never live with that.”</p><p>Neither could she, and that is exactly how they got into this predicament, isn’t it?</p><p>The tears spill out onto his face, his resolve crumbling before her.</p><p>“But I can’t live with this.”</p><p>Without any further warning he crashes into her, and her arms wrap dutifully around him and she holds him close. His shoulders shake with sobs as he breaks against her, his breath hitching fast and high, and it’s all she can do to not break right along with him.</p><p>She tangles her fingers in his curls, silently promising herself she will never again take for granted having him in her arms like this. She’d had mixed feelings about the other her at the beginning, but after seeing her out here in the world and getting to know her it’s impossible to think of her as someone who never existed. She did exist, she was here, she saved them.</p><p>And they can’t save her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>